


Dark Corners (but you light me up from inside)

by hopeisbeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Businessman Louis, Chef Harry, Fluff, Harry blushes a lot, Insecure Louis, M/M, Shy Harry, a bit - Freeform, but always wants to prove himself, louis is strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisbeautiful/pseuds/hopeisbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You could have everything in life, and yet not have it all. The presence. You need the<br/>presence to enjoy it, feel it.' <br/>Louis Tomlinson, 21, has everything he could ever want. But as he says, money can't buy happiness.<br/>The world around him is alight with life, but he feels so far from it. That's when, like a ray of hope, comes young Harry into his life.<br/>Despite himself, he finds that maybe not all is lost. Maybe Harry will be the little spark that will bring the dying fire in him to life.</p><p> </p><p>(cover by: @TheLarryVines on Twitter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Louis slams the door behind him as he stepped out into the cool evening. He involuntarily shivered, pulling his coat tighter around him, walking hurriedly for a few moments, before slowing down.

He took a moment to just stand there. The sky was turning a deep, dim blue, cold wind biting at whatever skin that was exposed. But he didn't mind, in a way, it was reflecting his life. Inside the huge house, the atmosphere screamed rich, but never warm. outside too, it was cold. He felt nothing but cold.  
Alright, so he was being a bit dramatic, but who's stopping him?

He trudged forward aimlessly, feet dragging on the pavement. Everything around him was a blur... Out of the corner of his eye, he could see couples walking hand in hand, happy, he could hear people talking animatedly, he heard the distant laugh of a child, but everything felt out of place.

Strange. For a moment he let himself wonder about the possibilities of being like....them. But his mind skipped to other important matters as he realized his thoughts were futile. Other matters were nagging at him. Like how he knew his time out here was limited, he'd have to return any moment now....

No sooner than he thought that, his phone rang in his pocket, and he pulled it out, to see it was his dad calling him. Probably to do something with work. He let out a heavy sigh, the air coming out as a puff of fog.

Plain and predictable. That's what his life was. He turned towards his house, taking quicker steps, as he didn't want to keep his father waiting.  
His life was a continuous circle, only, he never realized there were chinks in them, waiting to be filled in.....


	2. Chapter 1

"Yes. Thank you. That will do."

Louis sighed as he ended yet another phone meeting with a firm representative. The number of calls he had to attend to was almost too much; as if the actual meetings weren't draining enough. He made a note to himself to call the previous caller. So much to do.

He sighed deeply again. But before he could get back to the work he had been doing, he heard two sharp knocks on the door, and he sat up straighter, and then back to slumping slightly on seeing the blonde head peek through the door.

"Tommo!" Niall calls out cheerily, walking in without a care, two steaming mugs in his hand. Louis looked up at him, smiling slightly. How anyone can be so enthusiastic all the time, was beyond him.

"Niall." He greeted back with a nod, gratefully accepting his cup of tea. Niall frowned momentarily at the blinds drawn over the large windows, and took it upon himself to draw them back.

"Not happy to see me?" he asked playfully, while pulling back the curtains. 

Louis rolled his eyes, muttering 'of course' and flinching at the sudden flood of brightness, squinting his eyes.

"So how's work going?" he asked, while sipping from his own mug (coffee) and spinning around on the chair in front of Louis' desk, coffee nearly spilling out the sides. Okay really, how is he this bubbly in the morning? While Louis had to practically bite his tongue to not be impolite to the overly cheery receptionist who had actually only wished him good morning. Huh.

Raising an eyebrow at the boy still spinning slightly in front of him, he said tiredly, "Its going just as it always does."

When Niall threw him a look at his short answer, he grumbled exasperatedly. "Had a lot of phone meetings and stuff. They all are so chipper and I wonder how..." he said pointedly.

Niall shrugged. "Must be coffee. Or something. I still don't get how you drink that stuff" he gestured to the cup in Louis' hand, " 's disgusting."

"Its not!" he glared. Why do people prefer coffee over tea? He honestly didn't see the appeal. Niall waved him off.

"How's things at home?" he asked then, finally, finally stopping his spinning. Louis' face dropped, slumping further and tugging at his hair wearily.

Home. Involuntarily, he felt cold. He felt more at home sitting in his large office room, sipping tea with a spinning Niall than actually back at home. Home didn't bring images of warm rooms and bright smiles and timeless joys. Home reminded him of large yet cold rooms, void looks, and only barely there materialistic pleasures. It further reminded him of his dad, and his appraising looks. Which jolted him back to reality, realizing he still had a lot of work before he could wind up the day.

At Niall's waiting look, he realized he hadn't answered him. " 'S great. As usual." He gritted out, sounding harsher than intended. And if Niall caught on to it, he didn't push it. 

"I've to get back to work," Louis mumbled to himself, returning his gaze at his glaring laptop screen. Need to finish this. So he could finally just go home, and hopefully get his well deserved rest.

"Louis? You had mentioned something about wanting a chef?" Niall asked, and he snapped his head to look at him. He thought Niall had left.

"Yeah. Yeah I had. Why?"

"Thought you could do with some help. I'll put up some ads and ask around a bit, alright?" 

"Alright. Thanks mate." He looked back to the screen.

"Anything you're looking for specifically?" he asked, standing up. Louis tore his gaze away to look at him. He shook his head.

"Anybody who can cook. I'm a bit tired from eating out." And my mum never cooks anything, too precious for that, he thought but didn't say it.

"Alright. See ya later, Tommo!" Niall called over his shoulder, skipping out of the room. Skipping. Maybe the coffee did do something to him.

Shaking his head, he returned to his work, straightening his back, and groaning when his joints cracked slightly. Twenty one, and he already feels older. How wonderful. Sighing (at the moment all that he was capable of), he returned to his laptop, rubbing his burning eyes, wishing the day was over already.


End file.
